


For Once She Isn't Scared

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Finn/Rey - Freeform, One Shot, Phobias, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Some Fluff, finnrey funday sunday, finnrey sunday funday, light fluff, okay fluff..., which ever one y'all like better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: A list of Rey's fears, and her coping methods...AKA a big security blanket/teddy bear named Finn;)





	For Once She Isn't Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so I've had this story in mind for a while, and was going to upload it on Friday. But then I thought to myself, why do we have to wait until Friday's for 'Finnrey Friday's'?! We the people should be given remarkable Finn/Rey stories when ever we want them (which is all day everyday if you're anything like me) Finnrey Funday Sunday is something I'm trying to make popular, and something I'm trying to get going so that waiting until Friday won't be a problem for us super-duper Finnrey fans!!! So get the word around!! Tell your friends about me!!!! :))) 
> 
> as always, y'all enjoy:))

**#1 Being alone.**

 

As anyone could imagine, being left all alone on a desolate planet with nothing but sand, heat, and a deep sense of abandonment, anyone would absolutely repulsed by the thought of being left alone by oneself. In any situation, at anytime time, anywhere. Especially if said situation had extended past the basis of some fifteen odd years.

So it should come as to no surprise to learn that Rey completely _hates_ being left alone. Either being alone in her room, or being left alone on base because the good duration of all of the resistance fighters had a mission, and she had to stay behind to meditate, or practice her saber skills. Learning the ways of the force can often be a lonely learning process, and Rey has it set in her mind that she has been lonely long enough, and if she can help it, will never face such solitude ever, ever again.

 

But eventually, it happens. Sooner or later, she ends up being alone one way or another. Normally the most reoccurring sense of loneliness she experiences is when everyone decides to retire for the day. Everyone walks back to their bunks at their assigned rooms, and calls it a night. Rey walks as slowly as possible back towards the Falcon, trying to prolong the moment of agony she knows is coming as soon as she rests her tired eyes against the pillow in the sleeping quarters she has set up on the ship. But this night is different. This night, the loneliness weighs a little bit heavier than it normally does.

She manages to lay herself down, but can't seem to find a comfortable position. She lets her eyes droop shut, but sleep refuses to make a deal with her. And she knows the reason why. It's because she is so terribly all alone, and can't stand it any longer.

Without thinking, she gets up out of her cot, only grabbing her blanket and pillow, and dragging it behind her out of the sleeping quarters, down the ramp, through the entrance of the base, down the hall, and up to room 2187. She enters the code, having memorized it like the back of her hand and enters. As she walks through she can already hear the light breathing of the current occupant in the only bed in the room. She quietly walks over to the side of the bed where he resides and lays down on the floor pulling her cover up all around her.

She allows herself to smile a wide smile due to the fact that no one else can see it except for her. No one else will even know it was ever there. But still, she allows herself to smile because of how quickly relief from the fear of isolation has been erased from her mind.

Absentmindedly, she reaches up to the side of the bed he is facing, and finds his hand within the blinding dark to take it into her own. She falls asleep like that. Laying on the floor, hand reaching up to hold on to someone else's with a smile on her face.

When she wakes up, it takes her a moment to realize that their positions have been swapped. In the middle of the night, he must've picked her up, and placed her in the bed, and assumed the position on the ground.

_

 

**#2 Thunderstorms.**

 

The Falcon is old. Everybody knows that. It's old and it's falling apart, and not the most stable thing to try and seek refuge in during one of the most violent thunderstorms D'Qar has seen in years.

The rain is pounding everything it touches. The wind seems like it is strong enough to tear the metal sheets surrounding the ship from its very foundation. And the thunder...oh the thunder, is it loud. Loud, and frightening, and it feels like every time it claps throughout the sky it sinks itself deeper, and deeper into her bones.

There's just something that makes a thunderstorm feel so threating. Like you aren't safe no matter how thick your shelter is, no matter how brave you feel you are to fight against it. There is some sort of defenselessness that Rey feels and can't shake every single time a thunderstorm runs through D'Qar, which is quite often more than not.

All this being said, one would assume that nothing could permeate the fear Rey had against a thunderstorm. However, there was but one thing that could calm Rey, and return her to the confidant young woman that everyone knew her to be, as opposed to the state of the terrified little child she would turn into whenever there was a boom of thunder that shook the planet.

Rey was bracing herself for yet another clap of thunder, when instead a smooth hand rested upon her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey" Finn said, with that same smile he had flashed towards her the first time that they were on the Falcon. The same smile she had come to know and love. The same smile that instantly made her feel safe and protected.

"Hello" she said in return.

"It's pouring pretty bad out there, so I figured that I'd grab you something to eat from the mess hall so you wouldn't have to walk out in the rain." he said.

Rey hadn't even realized that he was holding a small trey that held a protein, vegetation, and glass of water on it.

"Oh thank you Finn, you didn't have to do that" she said smiling at him, and beginning to take the trey from him. As soon as he released his grip, and she tightened hers, and enormous boom of thunder shot through the air, causing Rey to fumble with the trey, dropping it to the floor.

Rey looked down at her ruined dinner that Finn had so thoughtfully brought to her in the pouring down rain. "I'm sorry" she said, unable to look at him.

Finn leaned forward to place his hand on Rey's arm. "It's okay, I can always..." Finn was cut off by another clap of thunder before he had the chance to finish his sentence. And before either of them realized what was going on, Finn was standing in front of Rey with her body pressed close against his, with her arms wrapped around his neck as tightly as she could fasten them.

Unsure what to do with the current situation he was dealt with, Finn just stood there. Hands floating just above Rey's waste line, unsure what to do with them. Only when another boom of thunder struck the sky and she squeezed herself tighter to him did he allow his hands to rest on her body. It was then that he could feel her trembling, realizing that fear was tearing it's way through her inch by inch.

The storm had to have been right over top of them with the amount of force that shook the planet every time the thunder struck. Rey wanted nothing more than to curl up in a tiny ball and disappear from all of the loud and slightly annoying noises that the heavens were producing. Up until Finn gently began rubbing her back in such a soothing motion, Rey swore it could have put her to sleep.

Up and down, up and down, up and down. "Shhhhh" he whispered in her ear. "It's okay. Everything's alright. I'm here."

Rey couldn't believe how much comfort she received from such small words. Well, the words may have been small. But the gesture was tremendous.

In her mind, here she was cowering like a child from something seemingly harmless. But she knew he didn't see it that way. He wouldn't have thought she was being ridiculous for her fear of thunder with his arms wrapped around her so protective and lovingly the way that he had them if he thought that way.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

Rey was about to speak up before she was cut off by the absolutely biggest clap of thunder throughout the entire evening. She clenched herself tighter to him burying her face in the crook of his neck.

In return, he squeezed her tighter to his own body, before saying, "It's okay. I won't leave until you are."

_

 

**#3 The Dark.**

 

Because she hated being alone so much, and because the planet that they were currently housed on was known for its intense thunderstorms, Finn suggested that Rey move out of her quarters on the Falcon, and into his quarters on the base. To which she happily and very quickly obliged to.

During the day that they were both in the quarters together, they both referred to it as 'actual bliss.' Nothing could surpass the feeling of being in the same room as Finn, and getting to be around him more than anyone else on the base. It was a bonus getting to fall asleep next to him every night, and wake up next to him every morning, ever since they decided that it would be more practical to just share the bed instead of taking turns.

But for reasons Finn couldn't understand, Rey never wanted him to turn the light off until he was in the bed next to her. It was easy enough for her to wave her hand at the wall and flip the switch off, but Finn quickly discovered other several instances that resembled the light switch situation.

Whenever he had to work late or came into the quarters after she was already there, the light would always be on. He wouldn't make it back to the quarters sometimes until the early hours of the morning, and there she would be, curled underneath all the blankets, snuggled up to his old brown and red leather jacket, and always...with the light on.

As time went on, Finn eventually dismissed it as Rey being forgetful when it came to turning the lights off. Up until one night where a particularly bad storm blew through the base. The storm went as soon as it came, only it knocked the power out on its way through the base.

It was already dark the evening Finn made it back to their shared quarters. He opened the door, and was taken aback at first by what he saw. There sat Rey, on the edge of the bed, with her lightsaber in hand...only it was activated. She had turned it into some makeshift nightlight.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked curiously.

He knew she feared being alone, and he knew that she feared thunderstorms. But her fear of the dark was actually the first one that she admitted to him out loud.

"I..." she began quietly. "I...I just don't like being in the dark." She said.

Finn looked at her face through the blue haze of the lightsaber, and saw her roll her eyes at herself.

"Well, obviously I have to be in the dark from time to time, but it's more of...I don't like being in the dark by myself...alone...without you" she finished.

Finn smiled down at her. He took the paces needed to approach her from the door to the bedframe. He gently placed his palm against the side of her face and caressed her cheek. Boldly for Finn, he then proceeded to lean down towards her and pressed a soft, yet firm kiss on her forehead. Rey leaned as forward as she could, not wanting his soft lips to part from her.

"You don't have to be afraid" he said gently.

"I know, I know" Rey began. "It's stupid to be afraid of the dark, I know. It's just...the darkness was an ally for a lot of bad people back on Jakku. So...force of habit I guess."

Finn then brought his other hand up to her other cheek and held her face in his hands and just starred at her like she was something precious.

"As long as you have these fears, you will have me" he said.

Rey smiled up at Finn before deactivating her lightsaber, knowing that Finn's care for her would run far deeper than any of her fears ever would.


End file.
